religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Vulgaat
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De Vulgaat (Editio Vulgata) is de belangrijkste bijbelvertaling in het Latijn. Ze is door Hiëronymus gemaakt in opdracht van paus Damasus en kwam tot stand tussen 390 en 405 na Christus. De Vulgaat dankt zijn naam aan de uitdrukking versio vulgata, "volks Latijn" en was geschreven in alledaags Latijn (sermo humilis) in een bewust onderscheid van het elegante Ciceroniaanse of literaire Latijn waar Hiëronymus een meester in was. De Vulgaat werd gemaakt om een meer accurate en eenvoudiger te begrijpen versie te krijgen dan zijn voorgangers, de Oud Latijnse vertalingen of Vetus Latina. Het was de eerste en eeuwenlang de enige christelijke Bijbelvertaling die het Oude Testament uit het oorspronkelijke Hebreeuws vertaalde in plaats van uit de Griekse Septuaginta. Vanaf 1546 aanvaardde het Vaticaan bij het Concilie van Trente nog slechts deze versie als gezaghebbend, met als gevolg dat katholieke vertalingen van de Bijbel gebaseerd op modern wetenschappelijk onderzoek tot de 20e eeuw moesten wachten. Veel vertalingen in het Nederlands zijn dan ook op de Vulgaat gebaseerd. Verschillende versies Hiëronymus was verantwoordelijk voor tenminste drie verschillende versies van de Vulgaat. De Romana Vulgata was de eerste, maar werd al snel vervangen door latere versies behalve in Groot-Brittannië, waar de eerste in gebruik bleef tot de Normandische verovering door Willem de Veroveraar in 1066. De volgende was de Gallicana Vulgata, die Hiëronymus een paar jaar later maakte. Deze bevatte kleine verbeteringen, met name in het Oude Testament. Dit werd na een paar decennia al de standaardbijbel van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. De Hispana Vulgata is grotendeels identiek aan de Romana Vulgata, behalve het boek der Psalmen dat Hiëronymus opnieuw vertaalde uit het Hebreeuws voor deze versie. In de andere vulgata waren de Psalmen grotendeels vertaald uit het Grieks, maar gecontroleerd aan de hand van de Hebreeuwse en Aramese bronnen; dit werd gedaan omdat de Psalmen in bestaande vorm algemeen bekend waren onder de gelovigen en een complete nieuwe vertaling werd aangevoeld als een te radicale wijziging. Relatie met de Oude Latijnse Bijbel De Latijnse Bijbel die in gebruik was voor de Vulgaat, wordt gewoonlijk aangeduid als de Vetus Latina of Oude Latijnse Bijbel en in een enkel geval de "Oude Latijnse Vulgaat". Deze uitgave werd niet vertaald door één persoon of instituut en zelfs niet op uniforme wijze geredigeerd. De individuele boeken varieerden in kwaliteit van vertaling en stijl -- moderne wetenschappers noemen de Oude Latijnse Bijbel vaak "translationese" ('Vertaals') in plaats van Standaard Latijn. Het Oude Testament werd hoogstwaarschijnlijk vertaald vanuit de Griekse Septuaginta en niet uit het Hebreeuws. Hiëronymus schreef mogelijk geen complete vertaling uit het Grieks en Hebreeuws, maar hoeveel hij reviseerde uit andere oude Latijnse vertalingen is onduidelijk. Zeker is dat hij het Oude Testament uit het Hebreeuws en de Psalmen uit het Grieks vertaalde, behalve in de Hispana Vulgata, waar hij ook de Psalmen uit het Hebreeuws vertaalde. In eerste instantie wilde Hiëronymus de deuterocanonieke boeken niet opnemen. Maar Augustinus van Hippo argumenteerde voor opname en paus Damasus stond erop, zodat deze boeken ook werden opgenomen. Het Oude Testament in de Vulgaat was daarmee grotendeels hetzelfde als de Septuaginta, welke vertaling in die tijd het meest gebruikt werd door de Grieks sprekende christenen. Omdat Hiëronymus de deuterocanonieke boeken in de canon van secundair belang vond ten opzichte van de Hebreeuwse canon, nam hij het merendeel (behalve Tobith en delen van Judith) ongereviseerd en onvertaald over uit de Oude Latijnse Bijbel. Na de dood van Hiëronymus kwamen deze minder gepolijste Oud Latijnse delen terug in de officieel goedgekeurde Vulgaat waar de stijl duidelijk te onderscheiden is van het werk van Hiëronymus. De Oude Latijnse versie bleef in gebruik in sommige kringen, zelfs toen na Hiëronymus' dood zijn Vulgaat als standaard werd geaccepteerd door de Westerse kerk. Sommige Kelten prefereerden nog eeuwenlang de oude versie. Daarnaast wordt beweerd dat afgescheiden groepen zoals de Waldenzen en Albigensen, de Oude Latijnse versie prefereerden, omdat zij de Vulgaat associeerden met de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk, hun grootste vervolger. De Clementina Vulgata Deze editie van de Vulgaat is de meest bekende voor katholieken. Door de Middeleeuwen heen vertoonde de originele goedgekeurde Vulgaat van Hiëronymus afwijkingen als gevolg van menselijke fouten bij het ontelbare keren kopiëren van de tekst in kloosters verspreid over heel Europa. Geen enkele kopie was hetzelfde omdat schrijvers toevoegden, verwijderden, verkeerd spelden of foutief verzen "corrigeerden" naar de Oude Latijnse bijbel. Er werden pogingen gedaan om de gecorrumpeerde tekst te zuiveren, met name door Alcuin van York in de vroege 9e eeuw tijdens de regering van Karel de Grote. Deze correctie werd de basis voor de Parijse editie die wijd verspreid werd door de clerus in noordwestelijk Europa. Door de komst van de boekdrukkunst werden menselijke fouten geminimaliseerd en steeg de consistentie en uniformiteit van de tekst, maar zelfs de Vulgaat zoals gedrukt door Gutenberg was niet helemaal zonder fouten, zodat verscheidene edities van het eerste gedrukte werk van elkaar verschilden. Na de Reformatie, toen de Kerk er naar streefde de tegenaanval in te zetten tegen de doctrines van de protestanten, werd de Vulgaat op het Concilie van Trente opnieuw aangewezen als de enige geautoriseerde tekst van de Bijbel. Om deze declaratie te versterken werden pogingen gedaan de spelling en de algehele tekst van de Vulgaat vanuit de ontelbare edities, geschreven en gedrukt en geproduceerd in de Middeleeuwen te standaardiseren. De eerste versie van deze geautoriseerde tekst, gesponsord door paus Sixtus V (1585-90), staat bekend als Sixtijnse Vulgata. Maar werd al snel opgevolgd door de komst van de volgende paus, Clemens VIII (1592-1605), welke opdroeg onmiddellijk een nieuwe editie te maken. Deze "Clementina" Vulgata uit 1592 is sindsdien de standaard Bijbeltekst van de Katholieke Kerk. De Nova Vulgata Er is nog een andere versie van de Vulgaat, Nova Vulgata genaamd, eveneens een officiële Latijnse versie gepubliceerd en goedgekeurd door de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Deze vertaling werd door paus Pius X in 1907 opgedragen aan het Benedictijner klooster in Rome, maar vele decennia gingen voorbij voordat hij compleet was. Het belangrijkste verschil tussen de Nova Vulgata en de Clementina Vulgata is dat er rekening is gehouden met moderne tekstwetenschap en de wijzigingen bevat zoals de tekstbewerking uit de United Bible Society. Daarnaast zijn er een aantal wijzigingen waar moderne wetenschappers vonden dat Hiëronymus de bedoeling van de originele tekst niet (voldoende) begrepen had. De Nova Vulgata bevat niet alle boeken, zoals aanwezig in sommige edities van de Vulgaat, die als apocrief worden beschouwd door de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk, bijvoorbeeld het 3e en 4e Boek van Ezra. De spelling reflecteert ook een meer klassieke lijn dan de Renaissance spelling van de editio Clementina. De Nova Vulgata werd niet op grote schaal omhelsd door conservatieve Katholieken omdat hij onbekend klinkt in vergelijking tot de Clementina, een vaker voorkomend verschijnsel bij Bijbelvertalingen als deze een oude, meer bekende versie, probeert te vervangen. De Stuttgarter Vulgata Als laatste moet de editie van de Vulgaat gepubliceerd door het Duitse Bijbelgenootschap (Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft) in Stuttgart worden genoemd. Deze editie, Biblia Sacra Vulgata (ISBN 3438053039), probeert de originele, oorspronkelijke Vulgaattekst welke Hiëronymus zelf 1600 jaar geleden geschreven heeft, te reproduceren. De Stuttgarter Vulgata is een wetenschappelijk werk voorzien van tekstvarianten uit diverse manuscripten en gedrukte versies van de Vulgaat. Een vergelijking van de verschillende formuleringen zijn als voetnoten opgenomen. Geprobeerd wordt door kritische vergelijking van belangrijke, historische edities van de Vulgaat, de originele tekst te bereiken, ontdaan van de fouten van anderhalf millennium. De belangrijkste bron voor de Stuttgart Vulgata is de Codex Amiatinus, de gerespecteerde 8e-eeuwse versie in een ééndelig handschrift van de complete Latijnse bijbel geschreven in Engeland, welke beschouwd wordt als de beste antieke weergave van Hiëronymus' oorspronkelijke tekst. Een belangrijk extra in de Stuttgarter Vulgata voor degenen die de Vulgaat bestuderen, is de opname van alle prologen van Hiëronymus op de Bijbel, het Oude en het Nieuwe Testament en de belangrijke boeken en onderdelen van de Bijbel (de vijf boeken van Mozes, de Psalmen, de kleine profeten, etc.). Dit op dezelfde wijze opgenomen als in de antieke edities van de Vulgaat, welke nooit zonder Hiëronymus' prologen zijn (net zo gerespecteerd als een deel van de Bijbel als de heilige tekst zelf). De Stuttgarter Vulgata bevat ook een meer antieke Latijnse spelling dan de Clementina Vulgata, door 'oe' in plaats van 'ae', en meer correcte namen beginnend met 'H' (bijv. 'Helimelech' in plaats van 'Elimelech'). Hoewel dichter bij de Clementina Vulgata dan de Nova Vulgata, verschilt de Stuttgarter Vulgata wel zoveel van de Clementijnse tekst dat het onbekend klinkt voor aan de Clementina gewende katholieken. Daarbij komt dat de kale tekst zonder interpunctie soms moeilijk leesbaar is, speciaal de verzen met meerdere vertalingsmogelijkheden. Desondanks ligt het belang van deze editie in het feit dat het een van de meest verspreide is op het Internet, gewoonlijk gepresenteerd met Hiëronymus' derde versie van de Psalmen rechtstreeks vertaald uit het Hebreeuws en vaak alleen de eerste drie hoofdstukken van Daniel bevattend (tot aan de plaats waar anders het deuterocanonieke "Gezang van de drie Heilige kinderen" - ook bekend als het lied in de vuuroven - begint). Problemen bij het vertalen Hiëronymus had een Grieks model voor zowel het Oude als het Nieuwe Testament: het Nieuwe Testament was geschreven in het Grieks, en het Oude Testament, van origine geschreven in Hebreeuws en Aramees, werd gebruikt door christenen, zoals hierboven vermeld, in een Griekse vertaling genaamd Septuagint. Deze vertaling werd gemaakt door Joden gedurende de drie eeuwen voor Christus. Het linguïstische verschil tussen Hebreeuws en Latijn is bijna even groot als dat het linguïstische verschil tussen Latijn en Grieks klein is. De Vulgata van het Nieuwe Testament in het bijzonder volgt soms het Griekse model woord voor woord. Latijn en Grieks zijn beide goed vervoegbare talen met een flexibele woordvolgorde, maar de poging om de grotere voorraad Griekse bijwoorden te gebruiken resulteerde soms in "steenkolen" Latijn dat bewaard is gebleven in de Engelse King James Bible. We kunnen dit bijvoorbeeld zien in Lukas 2:15: :Grieks: Και εγενετο ως απηλθον απ' αυτων εις τον ουρανον οι αγγελοι και οι ανθρωποι οι ποιμενες ειπον προς αλληλους: Διελυωμεν δη εως Βηθλεεμ και ιδωμεν το ρημα τουτο το γεγονος ο ο κυριος εγνωρισεν ημιν. ::(Letterlijke vertaling: And it-happened that they-withdrew from them into the heaven the angels and the men the shepherds said to each-other: let-us-go-over then to Bethlehem and see the thing that pronoun the happened which the Lord has-declared to-us.) :Latijn: Et factum est ut discesserunt ab eis angeli in caelum, pastores loquebantur ad invicem: transeamus usque Bethleem et videamus hoc verbum, quod factum est, quod fecit Dominus et ostendit nobis. ::(Letterlijke vertaling: And it-happened has as they-withdrew from them angels into heaven, shepherds said to each-other: let-us-go-over to Bethlehem and let-us-see this thing which happened has which has-done Lord and has-declared to-us.) :Engels: And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us. Invloed op de Westerse cultuur In termen van zijn belang voor de cultuur, de kunst en het leven in de Middeleeuwen staat de Vulgata bovenaan. Door de "Donkere Middeleeuwen" en tijdens de Renaissance en Reformatie, Hiëronymus' monumentale werk stond als een laatste steunpilaar van de Romeinse glorie en de hoeksteen van de Westerse kerk in zijn streven naar een verenigd Europa door het Katholieke geloof. Als de versie van de Bijbel bekend bij en gelezen door gelovigen over een periode van meer dan duizend jaar (400 - 1530) had de Vulgata een sterke invloed, in het bijzonder in kunst en muziek omdat deze diende als inspiratiebron voor talloze schilderijen en liederen. Eerdere pogingen om naar volkstalen te vertalen werden gedaan op basis van de Vulgata omdat deze als onfeilbaar en Goddelijk geïnspireerde tekst werd beschouwd. Zelfs de vertalingen gemaakt door de protestanten bedoeld om de Vulgata te vervangen door vertalingen in de volkstaal, vertaald uit de grondtalen, konden niet de enorme invloed van Hiëronymus' vertaling in zijn gecultiveerde stijl en vloeiende proza vermijden. *Old Testament, Stuttgart Vulgate *New Testament, Stuttgart Vulgate Externe links *De Vulgaat op de site van het Vaticaan *De Vulgaat op www.intratext.com *De Clementina Vulgata, doorzoekbaar *Biblia Vulgata Stuttgart editie, met de Douay-Rheims en King James Version *Stuttgarter Vulgata, met de Douay-Rheims versie, het Gallicaans Psalter and het complete boek Daniël Categorie:Bijbelvertaling